Conception
by TheVulcanPrincess
Summary: This is my take on the mathematics surrounding Naomi Wildman's birth.


Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this, and I don't claim any ownership of Star Trek: Voyager.

A/N: Thanks to PeaGirl for beta.

A/N 2: This takes place shortly before the episode _Caretaker_, and continues until the episode _Elogium_.

* * *

Samantha and Greskrendtregk had been trying for five years to have a baby, with no success. It seemed that humans and Ktarians weren't genetically compatible without medical assistance.

"It seems to me that we have three options," said Greskrendtregk. "We can remain childless, we can adopt, or we can seek medical intervention."

Samantha Wildman nodded. She took Greskrendtregk's hand and said, "I don't want to remain childless. I've always dreamed of having children."

"I have, too. Since any fertility treatments will affect your body, it should be your choice whether we adopt or get a medical solution."

"I have no doubt that I could love an adopted child just as much as a birth child, but a part of me really wants the experience of bringing a new life into this world. A life that the two of us created. Let's go talk to the doctors."

Greskrendtregk made arrangements for his assistant to handle his shop on Deep Space Nine for a few weeks, and Samantha took some of her saved up leave from Starfleet. They headed to Ktaris to see what could be done.

After a week of poking, prodding, and testing, the doctor came back with some news. "I've reviewed your test results," he said. "They look promising. With in vitro fertilization, the two of you should have no problem having a child."

"What does the process entail?" asked Samantha.

The doctor responded, "After the creation of the embryos, a few of them will be implanted. There is a chance that the first attempt may not work, so it is recommended that we create multiple embryos and put some of them in stasis."

The doctor went about the process of creating four embryos. When Samantha was at the proper point in her cycle, two of the embryos were implanted in her womb, and the other two were placed in a portable stasis chamber. Samantha and Greskrendtregk returned to Deep Space Nine with the stasis chamber and hoped for the best.

* * *

Samantha was in her quarters when she received a subspace communiqué. She answered it, and was greeted by a woman in a red Starfleet uniform. Judging from the rank pips, she was a captain.

The woman said, "Good afternoon, Ensign Wildman. My name is Captain Janeway. How are you doing today?"

Samantha had been having severe morning sickness, but was not about to reveal that to a perfect stranger, so she simply smiled and said, "I'm fine, Ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"I've just been given command of the _USS Voyager_, and I'm in the process of assembling a crew. I have been reviewing your service record, and it is exemplary. I notice that you are in between assignments."

Janeway continued, "Our mission is a short, three week assignment to capture a Maquis ship commanded by a former Starfleet officer. It will take us near the Badlands, and I need an experienced science officer. Would you like the position?"

Samantha said, "I'm honored. I would like to discuss this with my husband before I make a final decision. May I call you in a few days with my answer?"

"Of course, Ensign. I look forward to hearing from you. Janeway out."

Greskrendtregk came home that night and said, "I finally sold that Gamma Quadrant statue today. It was exactly enough to cover the in vitro fertilization."

Samantha smiled, "That's wonderful, Greskrendtregk."

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was good. I had some morning sickness earlier, but Dr. Bashir was able to give me something for it. I've been getting bored, so I talked to him about volunteering in the infirmary for a few hours a week until I get my next assignment. He said he could use the help."

"Any idea on when you'll get your next assignment? Your leave is up soon."

"Actually, I got a subspace call from Captain Janeway. She has just been given command of _Voyager_, and she invited me to be part of the science team. They will be spending about three weeks in the Badlands. I told her I would discuss it with you."

"That's great, Samantha. You'll still be close by. It's been nice spending more time together."

"I don't know. We're going to be tracking the Maquis. It could get dangerous. If it were just me, I wouldn't worry, but I've got our little twins to worry about. I could put in a request to be stationed on Deep Space Nine. Then we could stay together."

Just then, the station shuddered, as if it had been fired upon. Captain Sisko's voice came over the intercom. "Red alert! All civilians, return to your quarters. All Starfleet personnel, report to your posts. This is not a drill."

Samantha looked at Greskrendtregk and said, "They're going to need me in the infirmary. Stay safe."

She kissed him and ran out the door. When she arrived in the infirmary, Dr. Bashir said, "Ensign Wildman, I'm glad you're here. We've got a lot of wounded."

For the next hour, Samantha assisted by performing first aid on the less severely injured, leaving Dr. Bashir free to attend to the critical cases. Finally, everyone had been discharged. The attack was over, and Samantha was about to head back to her quarters. As she stepped out onto the Promenade, an explosion rang out. Samantha was thrown to the ground by the blast.

Dr. Bashir rushed over to her and said, in alarm, "Ensign Wildman, are you okay?"

She stood up and dusted herself off. "I think so." Then she suddenly gasped, "The babies?! How are the babies?!"

Dr. Bashir escorted her into sickbay and scanned her with his medical tricorder. His face went somber as he looked up at Ensign Wildman. He said simply, "I'm so sorry, Samantha."

Samantha wept hysterically. This was a cruel twist of fate. She had tried for so long to get pregnant. Dr. Bashir called Greskrendtregk on the comm and told him that he should come down to the infirmary.

Greskrendtregk arrived and saw his distraught wife sitting on the biobed. He immediately walked over to her and put his arm around her. "What's wrong, Samantha?"

In between sobs, she was able to choke out, "Promenade...bomb...miscarriage."

Greskrendtregk held Samantha for a long time before taking her back to their quarters. Dr. Bashir had instructed him to make sure that Samantha got plenty of rest. In the morning, Samantha woke up and put her hands on her flat stomach. She remembered the events of yesterday and cried again.

After breakfast, Samantha went to the infirmary. Dr. Bashir said, "Good morning, Ensign. How are you doing today?"

Samantha said, "Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally, I'm going to need some time."

"Of course. If you need some time to yourself, I can get by here without you."

"That's kind of you, Doctor, but I've had more than enough time to myself in the last 12 hours." She paused and then continued, "The doctors on Ktaris were able to make four embryos, but they only implanted two. The other two are in stasis. How long before you can implant them?"

Bashir said, "You've been through a lot. The miscarriage has been difficult on your body. You should wait at least 6 weeks before trying again."

Samantha nodded, "I understand."

She returned to her quarters and called Captain Janeway on subspace. The message went through, and Captain Janeway said, "Good morning, Ensign Wildman. What can I do for you?"

"I've decided to sign on with _Voyager_, Ma'am."

"Wonderful. We're leaving tomorrow to go to Deep Space Nine. We should arrive in approximately one week. I'm glad to have you as part of the team."

A week passed, and Voyager arrived. Samantha had just finished moving her belongings to her new quarters, and she was returning to say goodbye to Greskrendtregk. She hugged her husband and said, "I love you, Greskrendtregk. Take care, and I'll see you in a few weeks."

Greskrendtregk hugged back and said, "I love you, too. Be careful."

As Samantha was about to walk out the door, Greskrendtregk said, "Wait."

He picked up the portable stasis unit with the embryos in it and handed it to Samantha. He said, "Deep Space Nine is a sitting target. They'll be safer with you."

Samantha took the stasis unit, gave Greskrendtregk a kiss and then headed to _Voyager_.

* * *

Two months later-

Personal Log, Ensign Wildman, Stardate 48483.19

_It's been nine weeks since I miscarried. I've been stuck here on the other side of the galaxy for 8 weeks, separated from Greskrendtregk. Dr. Bashir said that I should wait at least 6 weeks before trying to get pregnant again. I still have two embryos in stasis; Greskrendtregk showed amazing foresight in sending them with me._

_I have not made this decision lightly, but I've decided to try again. I want to have a baby, even if I have to be a single mother until I'm reunited with Greskrendtregk. The crew of _Voyager _is like a family, and I'm sure they'll help me._

--End Log--

That night, while Sickbay was deserted, Ensign Wildman tiptoed in and borrowed the equipment she would need. She returned to her quarters and scanned herself with the medical tricorder. She was at the perfect point in her cycle, so she implanted one of the embryos and hoped for the best. She returned the equipment before anyone would miss it, and then she went to sleep.

One morning, two weeks later, she woke up to cramps and bloating. She went into the bathroom and wept. She had gotten her period. The implantation had failed.

She went to the mess hall to get breakfast. She sat in a corner by herself, looking sad. Neelix came over and said, "Ensign Wildman. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"As morale officer, I'm here to help. I can tell something is bothering you."

"It's just...well...I miss my husband. I know, I know...we've all left family behind, and I have no right to wallow in self-pity...but..." Her sentence was interrupted by her freely flowing tears.

Neelix said, "It's perfectly normal for you to feel this way. There is nothing wrong with missing your husband. I'm sure he misses you, too. Just remember, as long as he is in your thoughts, a part of him will always be with you."

Samantha sniffled a little and said, "Thanks, Neelix."

* * *

Samantha went about her duties on Voyager, and she settled into a numb routine. There was a void in her life that she feared would never be filled. She arose each morning, performed her duties adequately, ate her meals in the mess hall, and retired to her quarters each day. She spoke with Neelix on occasion when she went to get her food, and she talked with the Doctor when she was conducting experiments in sickbay, but beyond that, she did not socialize with anyone.

As a young woman, her mother had told her that the menstrual cycle was something to rejoice in because it was the wellspring of life. Now, every time Samantha got her period, she wept because it was a reminder of what she felt she could never have.

After four months of this, Samantha decided that the only way to alleviate her depression was to try to implant the last embryo. Once again, she made her clandestine entry to sickbay in the middle of the night. She performed the implantation and prayed to every deity in the pantheon of the universe that it would work this time.

Two weeks later, Samantha scanned herself and found that the procedure had been a success. She was pregnant! She checked the calendar and saw that on Earth, they were celebrating the holiday of Thanksgiving. She went to the mess hall, where Neelix had prepared a feast to boost morale. She sat down and ate a meal of turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, and leola-root stuffing. Neelix came over and said, "Samantha, you look happier than I've seen you in a long time."

Samantha got a little bit teary-eyed and said, "I have a lot to be thankful for."

After dinner, she went to sickbay. When she got there, she found that it was deserted, so she said, "Computer, activate emergency medical hologram."

The Doctor appeared and said, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

Samantha grinned and said, "Doc, I would like to take a pregnancy test."

The Doctor looked surprised for a moment before saying, "Certainly. Please lie down on the biobed."

The Doctor scanned for a moment and said, "Congratulations!"

Samantha sat up and said, "I'm really pregnant?! That's great! Is the baby healthy? When am I due?"

The Doctor said, "The baby is a healthy half-human, half-Ktarian. You are approximately three weeks into the pregnancy, so I predict that you will give birth between 36 and 38 weeks from now."

Samantha grinned. Then the Doctor said, "Samantha, there are no Ktarians on board _Voyager_. Would you happen to know why my in-vitro fertilization devices are four centimeters from their proper place?"

Samantha said, "I'm sorry. I only had one embryo left, and I was afraid that if I told you, that you would refuse to do the procedure because I'm stranded on the other side of the galaxy from my husband. I know this isn't the best place in the galaxy to raise a child, but this is my only chance. I desperately want to be a mother."

The Doctor said, "I will have to inform the captain of your pregnancy, but I see no reason to tell her how it came about. I won't report your unauthorized use of the medical equipment."

"Thank you. Could you please wait a few days before telling the captain? I would like to talk to her about this myself."

"Of course. I make standard crew health reports on a weekly basis. My next one isn't due for five days."

Samantha returned to her quarters and began a letter.

_Dear Greskrendtregk,_

_You're probably not going to see this letter for a long time, but I wanted to write it anyway. I have some great news. We're going to be parents! I'm going to give birth to a beautiful baby girl in about 8 months. I can't wait for you to meet her, and I hope that you get the chance to do so while she is still young. I love you, and I long for the day when we can be reunited._

_Love, Samantha._

A few days passed, and Samantha finally got up the courage to go speak with the captain. She went to the ready room, and with great trepidation, pressed the chime on the door.

Captain Janeway's voice came from the other side, "Come in."

Samantha walked in, and Janeway said, "Yes, Ensign. What can I do for you?"

Samantha took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Captain, but I thought, I thought I should inform you of my physical condition."

"Your physical condition?" Janeway said with some concern.

"Well, we've been trying for years. I wasn't even sure until a few days ago. My husband is still at Deep Space Nine. He doesn't even know. We were only supposed to be out two or three weeks..." Samantha trailed off.

Janeway said, "Are you pregnant?"

Fear welled up inside Samantha. What if Janeway made her terminate the pregnancy?! She couldn't deal with that. Her voice cracked slightly as she said, "I know this isn't the best place to have a baby, but it's all I have left of my husband."

After a pause that seemed like an eternity, Captain Janeway smiled and said, "Well, congratulations, Ensign."

--The End--


End file.
